I love you, Dad!
by Ran Hime
Summary: "I love you, Dad!" ucap Naruto hampir berbisik./ "I love you too!" balas Sasuke dengan tersenyum. Ia merasa tenang karena ternyata Naruto mau menganggapnya ayah. Namun lain lagi dengan perasaan Naruto. Ia benar-benar menyukai Sasuke yang selama sebulan ini baik kepada dirinya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari Naruto menangis karena orang yang ia sukai malah menjadikan dirinya seorang anak.
1. Chapter 1

Hay... saya balik lagi setelah sebulan Hiatus. Saya tidak menyangka akan masuk ke Rate M, bahkan sebelum mempunyai notebook sendiri.

Huh~ jangan beranggapan saya mesum (Dihajar reader). Saya hanya sedikit jengah dengan sikap Naruto di beberapa fanfic, yang seolah tidak mempunyai beban mental sedikitpun setelah di rape.

Bagi yang tidak suka boleh menekan tombol back dan dianjurkan untuk tidak membaca.

Menerima flame yang membangun bukan mencemoh.

Oke senpai, selamat membaca! ^_^

.

.

.

I Love You, Dad!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate:T

Pair: SasuNaru

Genre:Family, Angst

Warning: OOC,Alternativ Reality, AU , Typo,

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Bocah blonde itu menutup pintu rumahnya dengan pelan. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan pamannya yang sedang tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Meskipun ia menyadari pamannya tidak akan terganggu sama sekali dengan dentuman pintu, karena rumah yang ia tempati begitu besar dan luas. Dengan tertatih, pemuda berseragam SD Konoha itu berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya. Ia tidak tahu meski harus kemana. Yang pasti ia ingin pergi dari sisi pamannya, agar ia tidak disiksa lagi. Bocah bernama Naruto itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang masih sepi. Jam 5 pagi masihlah terlalu pagi untuk semua orang menjalani aktivitasnya. Sedangkan ia sendiri tidaklah mungkin ke sekolahnya di pagi buta. Sembari meringis tertahan, ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya.

Terkadang ia meruntuki nasib yang sebegitu kejam kepada hidupnya. Tumbuh tanpa mengetahui sosok kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkan dirinya. Dan ayahnya… jangan Tanya! Bahkan bibi yang mengasuhnya selama ini saja tidak pernah memberi jawaban ketika ia bertanya. Semakin ia tumbuh besar, ia harus menerima kelakuan buruk dari keluarga ibunya dengan cap sebagai bocah pembawa sial. Meski ia masih berusia 10 tahun, namun ia sudah dapat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Keluarga Uzumaki tidak mau menerima keberadaan Naruto karena ia dituduh telah membuat Naruko Uzumaki, ibunya meninggal. Begitu pula dengan Uzumaki Kushina yag meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung, ketika mengetahui keberadaannya yang saat itu masih dalam kandungan Naruko.

Hanya pihak kakeknya yang mau menerima kehadirannya. Sang Namikaze menyayangi naruto tanpa menaruh kebencian sedikitpun kepada sang cucu. Namun sayang, hal itu hanya bertahan sampai dirinya berumur lima tahun. Sang kakek meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Dan setelah itu adalah puncak dari penderitaan Naruto. Hak asuhnya jatuh kepada bibinya, Tsunade namikaze, adik dari minato sang kakek. Hidupnya bahagia hanya saat bibinya berada di sampingnya saja. Semua berbalik 360 derajat ketika sang bibi harus pergi keluar kota dalam urusan bisnis, layaknya beberapa hari ini. Ia harus tinggal bersama hanya dengan pamannya beserta para pembantu. Penderitaan mulai menerjang dirinya ketika sang paman mulai menyiksa fisik maupun bathinnya.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Helaian pirangnya sedikit lepek ketika keringat semakin keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Saat ini memang merupakan puncak dari musim panas. Terkadang wajah yang sedikit pucat itu, meringis menahan sakit ketika pantatnya tak nyaman berada di atas bangku taman.

Kemana lagi sekarang? Naruto tak mungkin ke sekolah lagi di saat matahari semakin meninggi. Ia memilih membolos daripada semua teman-temannya mengetahui kondisinya yang sedang tidak baik. Lalu ia harus kemana? Ia tidak mungkin terus berada di taman kota, sementara anak berseragam Sekolah Dasar seperti dia harusnya berada di sekolahan.

Naruto menarik tubuhnya yang terasa berat. Ia tahu harus kemana saat bayangan mata onik sekelebat hadir di pikirannya. Dengan langkah sempoyongan dan tertatih serta menahan sakit di selakangannya, Naruto berjalan kembali menyusuri jalanan. Ia tidak memperdulikan nafasnya yang tersengal dan serasa panas. Yang terpenting ia bisa bertemu dengan orang itu.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Naruto berdiri di sebuah bangunan yang amat megah. Sharingan Crop, sebuah perusahaan yang selalu merajai pasar bisnis. Dengan langkah yang semakin berat, Naruto melenggang masuk. Ia tidaklah harus merasa takut akan di usir oleh petugas keamanan. Karena dirinya pernah beberapa kali masuk ke dalam, tentunya dengan orang yang di panggilnya paman. Orang yang ditemui sebulan lalu dalam acara tahunan di sekolahnya. Orang yang merupakan ayah dari adik kelasnya sekaligus sahabatnya.

Di depan reseptionist, Naruto menyapa wanita berambut hitam yang berdiri di depannya dengan meja tinggi yang menjadi jarak di antara mereka. Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, seolah sedang menyiapkan tenaga untuk berbicara dengan wanita tersebut. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan setitik air mengembang di matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Bibi... paman 'Suke ada?" tanya Naruto dengan suara berat dan serak.

"Dia masih ada rapat, Nar!" ucapnya sedikit terkejut ketika melihat muka bocah 10 tahun itu sedikit memerah, "Apa kau sakit, Nar?" tanyanya cemas.

"Ti-tidak, bi!" sangkalnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain cemas, " kalau begitu, aku akan menunggunya!"

Naruto berjalan ke arah bangku di ruangan reseptionist. Ia meringis menahan sakit ketika lagi-lagi pantatnya bertemu tempat duduk. Ia menghela nafas. Sampai kapan ia akan tersiksa? Nafasnya semakin memburu. Keringat kian membuat tubuhnya tidak enak. Demam... kenapa harus demam? Ia meruntuki nasib yang tidak pernah baik kepada dirinya.

Naruto menyandarkan bahunya ke belakang yang langsung bertemu dengan tembok. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak sambil menunggu Sasuke selesai rapat.

_Naruto memandang pamannya dengan takut. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali pamannya menyiksa dirinya, ketika bibinya harus ke luar kota dalam urusan bisnis. Di saat dirinya harus tinggal berdua dengan pamannya, maka ia selalu dilempar ke atas kasur oleh sang paman. Suaranya yang memohon hanya semakin membuat lelaki bermata ular itu kian bernafsu._

_Dienyahkan olehnya pakaian sang keponakan meski dengan penuh pemaksaan. Lalu lelaki itu menggerayangi tubuh tan yang begitu menggiurkan bagi seorang biseks dan pedofil seperti dirinya. Ia tak perduli dengan teriakan dari Naruto. Ditariknya tubuh polos Naruto. Tanpa perasaan dan persiapan, lelaki bernama Orochimaru itu memasukkan kejantanannya ke 'lubang' sempit milik Naruto. Air mata mengalir dari mata Shapire Naruto, ketika Orochimaru menghentakkan miliknya semakin dalam ke tubuh sang keponakan berkali-kali. Ia ingin dipuaskan bukan memuaskan._

Wanita berambut hitam bernama kurenai itu semakin cemas. Ia melihat Naruto yang terlihat begitu resah dalam tidurnya dan sesekali menggumam tidak jelas. Ingin sekali ia segera menghubungi Sasuke, namun Kurenai juga takut bila dimarahi karena mengganggu rapat sang bos.

Kurenai segera beringsut dari mejanya, ketika ia melihat tubuh tan milik naruto merosok jatuh dari duduknya. Ia berteriak memanggil petugas keamanan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menyuruh orang tersebut memanggil Ambulan. Ini tidak baik! Kurenai semakin cemas ketika dirasakan oleh tangannya yang menyentuh kening Naruto. Demam!

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak bangkit dari kursinya, ketika seorang pemuda berambut putih berjalan dan berhenti di depannya. Ruang rapat telah sepi dan menyisahkan dirinya serta pemuda yang baru masuk tersebut.

"Aku telah mendapatkannya!" ucapnya seolah mengerti bahwa orang yang ada di depannya begitu menantikan sesuatu yang dibawa olehnya.

"Katakan, Suigetsu!" ucap Uchiha bungsu itu dengan datar.

"Dia sudah meninggal!" Suigetsu terdiam sejenak, "Orang yang kau maksud, sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu!"

"Bohong!" sang Uchiha mencoba menepis kenyataan setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Sas!" Suigetsu mencoba agar tidak memperkeruh keadaan.

"Dia meninggal setelah melahirkan putranya!" lanjutnya dan membuat Sasuke semakin tak percaya.

"Pu-putra!"

"Uzumaki Naruko meninggal setelah melahirkan putra yang membuat dirinya dibuang oleh keluarga ibunya. Putranya dicap sebagai pembawa sial karena telah membuat Naruko dan Uzumaki Kushina meninggal. Karena dari pihak Uzumaki tidak ada yang mau menerima bocah itu, akhirnya Namikaze Minato yang merawat cucunya." Suigetsu berhenti berbicara dan mengambil nafas sejenak, "Namun itu hanya lima tahun saja. Bocah itu diasuh oleh paman dan bibinya, Tsunade Namikaze dan Orochimaru, setelah kakeknya meninggal. Tapi kurasa itu tidak baik da-"

"Apa maksudmu?" potong Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Orochimaru?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Dia seorang biseks dan pedofil!"

"Lantas?" Sasuke megerutkan keningnya.

"Bocah itu terlalu manis untuk seorang laki-laki."

"Kau bilang Uzumaki tidak ada yang mau mengasuh bocah itu, bukan?" Sasuke menatap Suigetsu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pihak ayah bocah itu?"

Suigetsu menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang tahu siapa ayah dari bocah itu! Karena hal itu, Uzumaki tidak menginginkan anak yang lahir di luar nikah itu."

Sasuke tercekat. Jangan-jangan! Pikirannya teringat akan kejadian sebelum ia kehilangan jejak sang kekasih, Uzumaki Naruko. Sasuke menggeleng, "Siapa nama anak itu?"

"Naruto!" ucap Suigetsu sambil memberikan beberapa lembar Foto, "Naruto Namikaze!" lanjutnya.

Sasuke menelan ludah ketika melihat foto yang diterimanya dari Suigetsu. Bocah di foto itu adalah bocah yang beberapa minggu ini mengisi hari-harinya. Jangan-jangan! Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Jika benar dugaannya, maka tidak heran bila dia begitu sayang dengan Naruto melebihi rasa sayangnya kepada Sai, putra semata wayangnya dengan Sakura.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Sasuke melenggang menuju Lobi. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto dan memastikan segalanya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika Kurenai menunduk hormat dan menyapanya.

"Ma-maaf Uchiha-sama! Tadi Naruto ke sini!"

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia di bawa ke Rumah Sakit!"

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?" tanya sedikit terkejut.

"Dia pingsan!"

Sasuke segera berlari keluar setelah mendapatkan informasi tentang dimana Naruto dibawa.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Sasuke menatap tubuh yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Ia menatap wajah pucat Naruto. Ia masih tidak percaya bocah yang selalu ceria itu bisa terbujur lemah tak sadarkan diri.

Tiga hari ini, Sasuke menemani Naruto di Rumah Sakit. Ia tidak datang ke Kantor ataupun pulang ke rumah demi menemani Naruto. Tanpa sedetikpun meninggalkan bocah yang diyakini adalah putranya. Semoga saja hasil DNA Naruto segera keluar dan menyatakan Naruto adalah anaknya.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya ketika seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu masuk ke ruangan tempat Naruto berada.

"Bagaimana, Dok!" ucap Sasuke penuh harap akan hasil dari tes DNA.

Dokter bernama Shizune itu tersenyum, "Ternyata benar Uchiha-san, DNA anda dan Naruto benar-benar cocok," ucapnya sembari memberikan map hasil tes DNA Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya dengan senang hati. Betapa bahagia dirinya, ketika bocah yang sangat ia sayangi adalah putranya.

"Dan maaf Uchiha-san! Saya punya kabar tidak enak."

"Tidak enak!" seru Sasuke datar.

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaan terhadap Naruto," Shizune memberi jeda. "Ia mengalami luka serius di rektum-nya. Dan ketika suster mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian pasien saat dia baru saja sampai di sini, mereka menemukan-" Shizune menggantung kalimatnya, merasa tidak enak dengan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya, "Mereka menemukan bercak merah hampir di seluruh tubuhnya."

"Kemungkinan besar ia mengalami pelecehan seksual. Jika dugaan saya benar, saya takut mentalnya akan mengalami trauma."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kabar yang didengarnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Siapa pula yang berani memperkosa Naruto. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh orang itu.

Nafas Naruto kembali memburu ketika ingatan tentang malam itu datang. Walau bukan pertama kali, namun malam itu lebih buruk dari biasanya. Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman ketika ia menutup mata.

"Ja-jangan pa-man!" teriak Naruto disela ketidaksadarannya.

Sasuke dan Shizune langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berada di atas ranjang.

"Le-lepas paman! IT-TAI!"

Ia meronta dalam dekapan ayahnya yang panik.

"A-aku mohon paman! It-tai, paman!"

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia meneteskan air mata ketika melihat ekspresi putranya yang sedang kesakitan dan ketakutan.

"Tenang Naruto, kau aman bersama ayah."

Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Naruto yang mengalirkan air matanya dari sudut mata yang tertutup itu.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Ini adalah hari ke empat Sasuke menemani Naruto di rumah sakit. Perlahan ia membuka mata ketika ia merasa seseorang tengah meraba puncak kepalanya. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari tepi ranjang. Ia nampak senang saat melihat mata shapire itu menatapnya dan memberinya senyuman.

"Kau sudah sadar!"

Naruto mengangguk, "Maaf merepotkanmu, paman!"

Sasuke membingkai wajah mungil Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Sambil tersenyum ia berujar, "Ayah... panggil aku ayah, karena mulai hari kau akan tinggal bersamaku."

Sasuke memeluk Naruto, "Ayah takkan membiarkanmu disakiti lagi."

Naruto tercekat ketika mendengar kata sakit. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika peristiwa tentang kelakuan pamannya hadir di pikirannya. Ia mulai terisak dan membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Hey, jangan menangis!"

Sasuke mengelus punggung putranya yang lahir tanpa sebuah ikatan yang disebut pernikahan.

"I love you, dad!" ucap Naruto hampir berbisik.

"I love you too!" balas Sasuke dengan tersenyum. Ia merasa tenang karena ternyata Naruto mau menganggapnya ayah. Bahkan putranya mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah. Ia berfikir mungkin selama ini Naruto merindukan sosok seorang ayah.

Namun lain lagi dengan perasaan Naruto. Ia benar-benar menyukai Sasuke yang selama sebulan ini baik kepada dirinya. Bahkan tangisannya bukanlah terharu, melainkan sakit karena orang yang ia sukai malah menjadikan dirinya seorang anak. Tanpa ia ketahui jika dirinya memanglah seorang putra kandung dari Uchiha Sasuke.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Akhirnya kecemasan Sakura berakhir. Setelah seminggu lebih, sang suami tidak diketahui keberadaannya, kini ia pulang dan membawa... seorang bocah laki-laki. Sakura menatap suaminya seolah meminta jawaban atas rasa bingungnya.

"Nah, Naruto sayang! Dia adalah ibumu! Beri ia salam," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. Bocah pirang itu menarik kuat tepi jas yang dikenakan oleh ayahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Naruto! Ayah a-"

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke-kun!" tanya Sakura semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan suaminya.

"Naruto akan tinggal bersama kita mulai hari ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke, "Lagipula siapa bocah itu?"

"Dia anakku, Sakura!"

Mata Sakura melebar. Anak! Sejak kapan Sasuke berani selingkuh. Tiba-tiba amarah menguasai Sakura.

"Jadi kau berselingkuh. Dengan-"

"Bawa Naruto dan Sai ke dalam, Aniki!" potong Sasuke sembari menatap kakaknya yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali, ketika ia merasa obrolan dengan istrinya tidak baik didengar oleh anak kecil.

Itachi mengangguk. Ia melangkah ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto untuk membawa bocah yang disebut anak oleh adiknya. Itachi terkejut ketika menatap wajah Naruto yang seolah ketakutan melihatnya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu, segera menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sama halnya dengan Itachi, Sasuke terkejut melihat perubahan sikap anaknya.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tepi jas Sasuke. Pandangannya fokus ke arah Itachi yang membiarkan rambutnya tergerai indah. Perlahan ia melangkah mundur ketika yang dilihat dari mata onik itu adalah iris seperti ular.

"Jangan, paman!" ucapnya bergetar.

"A-aku mohon!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Nafasnya kembali tidak normal, "Jangan la-gi! Sak-kit"

Sasuke yang menyadari akan hal itu, segera mendekati Naruto. Ia jongkok lalu memeluk tubuh putranya yang semakin histeris dalam imajinasinya.

"Tenang, Naruto! Ayah disini!" ucapnya mengelus punggung Naruto hingga bocah itu merasa baikan dan tidak sadarkan diri.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Itachi tidak percaya dengan kabar yang didengarnya dari bibir adiknya. Bagaimana bisa seorang paman yang harusnya menjaga keponakannya, malah melakukan hal seperti itu. Bahkan ia masih ingat ekspresi ketakutan dari wajah Naruto.

Lain lagi dengan Sakura, ia tidak percaya suaminya telah berselingkuh bahkan mempunyai anak sebesar itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke membela diri, "Coba kau pikir, bagaimana aku mempunyai anak hasil perselingkuhan yang umurnya saja melebihi usia pernikahan kita," lanjutnya.

Sakura terdiam. Memang jika dipikir, omongan Sasuke ada benarnya. Mereka menikah sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu, bahkan mungkin bocah bernama Naruto itu sudah berusia 1 tahun saat itu.

Sakura menggeleng. Tetap saja keberadaan anak itu akan membawa perubahan terhadap rumah tangganya. Apalagi Sasuke terlihat begitu menyayangi Naruto.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju dia tinggal disini sekalipun dia anakmu dengan mantan kekasihmu."

Sasuke mendengus, "Setuju atau tidak, dia akan tetap tinggal disini!" ucapnya tidak lagi bisa dibantah. Sasuke sudah begitu menyayangi Naruto. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan putranya setelah ia tahu begitu berat beban Naruto. Ia akan melindungi Naruto sehingga putranya merasa nyaman dari ular brengsek macam Orochimaru.

"Dan kau, Aniki!" Sasuke menatap kakaknya, "Lebih baik kau ikat rambutmu. Naruto trauma dengan lelaki yang menggerai rambut panjangnya. Kau terlihat seperti Orochimaru." ucapnya sukses membuat Itachi sweetdrop.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke segera keluar meninggalkan kakak dan istrinya.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto yang sedang terbaring di ranjang. Wajah ketakutannya telah menghilang. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang telah berada di samping ranjangnya.

"A-aku takut dengan dia!" ucapnya hendak menangis.

Sasuke menyeret kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Naruto. Ia mengelus kening putranya.

"Ayah ada di sini, kau tidak perlu takut."

Tangan satunya menggenggam jemari mungil milik Naruto. Ia tidak akan membiarkan putranya tersiksa oleh ketakutannya lagi.

"Tidurlah, ayah akan menemanimu!"

Perlahan iris Shapire itu menghilang di balik kelopak tan. Ia menggenggam tangan milik Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menatap wajah polos anaknya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga putranya akan di terima dengan baik di keluarga Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You, Dad!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate: M

Pair: SasuNaru

Genre: Family, Angst

Warning: OOC,Alternativ Reality, AU , Typo,

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Naruto membuka mata. Semakin jelas ia dapat melihat ayahnya yang semakin mendekat ke arah dirinya. Ia tersenyum sembari mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas kasur. Ia menatap wajah ayahnya yang kini telah duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya. Betapa tampannya wajah putih itu, betapa indah mata onik itu. Mengapa harus menjadi anak? Aku mencintaimu ayah, bathin Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat ekspresi putranya. Ia tersenyum sembari menepuk pundak putranya.

"Pagi-pagi melamun! Nanti bisa kesambet!"

Naruto hanya nyengir menanggapi kalimat ayahnya.

"Ayo mandi! Naru bau!"

Perlahan Sasuke melepas pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh putranya.

"Salah ayah sendiri, kenapa aku tidak boleh mandi waktu di rumah sakit," bela Naruto, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, ayah yang salah!"

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh putranya yang polos dan membawanya ke kamar mandi yang masih berada di satu ruangan kamar.

Ia menurunkan tubuh mungil Naruto ke bak mandi yang sudah terisi air hangat. Dengan hati-hati ia menggosok tubuh tan itu dengan sabun.

"Ayah!" panggil Naruto sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang serius membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Apa?" ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Naruto mencium pipi putih milik ayahnya.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Onik miliknya menatap shapire Naruto. Perlahan ia menyeringai.

"Naru mulai Nakal, ya!" ujarnya membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Lihat pipi ayah jadi merah!" ia menunjuk pipinya yang dicium oleh Naruto.

"AYAH!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Sasuke tertawa melihat wajah putranya yang memerah akibat digoda.

Sasuke mengambil shampo di samping tempat sabun. Dengan hati-hati ia membasuh rambut blonde putranya.

"Nanti Naru di rumah saja. Paman Suigetsu akan menemani Naru."

Sasuke mengambil handuk dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto dari bak air.

"Ayah mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke ketika ayahnya mulai melangkah.

"Ayah ada rapat. Dan ibu ada urusan sedangkan Sai pergi ke Sekolah."

Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi aku boleh jalan-jalan, kan!"

ia menatap ayahnya dengan penuh harap.

"Memangnya Naru mau kemana?"

Sasuke mulai mengeringkan tubuh Naruto dengan handuk.

"Ke Ichiraku! Aku ingin ramen!" ucapnya dengan ceria.

"Boleh!"

Sasuke mengenakan baju Sai ke tubuh Naruto. Untung saja tubuh mereka hampir sama meski usia mereka berbeda. Sai lahir 2 tahun setelah Naruto.

"Kau sama saja dengan ibumu!"

Sasuke mengeringkan rambut pirang di depannya.

"Benarkah!" ucapnya polos, "Bagaimana rupa ibu?"

Sejenak Sasuke menerawang, mengingat wajah perempuan yang pernah ia cintai.

"Cantik!" serunya lalu menyisir rambut Naruto, "Manis!"

"Seperti aku?"

"Mirip sekali! Hanya saja rambutnya panjang dan tentunya bukan laki-laki."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan sang ayah, "Apa ayah mencintai ibu?"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya lalu terdiam. Ia memandang wajah putranya yang penuh harap.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya setelah tersadar dari keterpakuan, "Ayah sangat mencintai ibumu!"

Sasuke menoel hidung Naruto.

"Apa ayah juga mencintaiku?"

"Ayah sangat mencintaimu!" ujarnya sembari memberikan ciuman singkat di kening Naruto.

"Seperti ayah mencintai ibu?"

"Iya! Ayah mencintai putra ayah yang manis ini seperti ayah mencintai ibunya." ucapnya panjang lebar agar membuat sang anak merasa puas.

"I love you, Dad!" bisik Naruto ketika Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dari ranjang.

"I love you too!" balas Sasuke sembari menurunkan Naruto ke lantai.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto. Menuntunnya berjalan ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Dengan sedikit takut, Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah orang-orang yang sedang berada di meja makan. Ia bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasuke. Jemarinya menarik kuat tepi kemeja ayahnya.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu, menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersenyum dan memegang pundak putranya seolah menyakinkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Naruto mendongak dan membalas senyuman Sasuke.

Mereka pun berjalan mendekati yang lainnya.

"Ma-maaf, paman! Soal tadi malam." ucap Naruto sembari menunduk, ketika berada di samping kursi tempat Itachi duduk.

Itachi menggeser kursinya lalu berdiri. Ia memandang wajah lugu keponakannya dan sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. Itachi merosot dan menyeimbangkan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan Naruto. Ia menatap Shapire milik bocah blonde di depannya. Ah, benar-benar anak Naruko.

"Paman yang harusnya minta maaf!" ucapnya sembari mengusap rambut depan Naruto, "Maaf, sudah membuatmu takut."

Sang blonde mengangguk.

"Beri paman pelukan!" ujar Itachi sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto segera menghambur ke pelukan pamannya.

"Anak baik!" ujarnya sembari memeluk Naruto. Itachi mengelus punggung Naruto.

Sepasang mata emerald itu sedikit tidak nyaman menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Sakura pun mengalihkan pemandangannya ke arah putra semata wayangnya. Hah, ternyata Sai malah tersenyum senang menyaksikan hal itu. Mungkin Sakura terlalu takut putranya akan kehilangan kasih sayang dari orang sekelilingnya.

"Kita akan kemana lagi, Naru?" tanya Suigetsu setelah mereka keluar dari kedai ramen.

"Naru ingin bertemu ayah. Kita ke kantor ayah. Bolehkan, paman?

Naruto menatap wajah Suigetsu dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja!" Suigetsu tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil.

Di ruang Keluarga di Kediaman Uchiha, para Uchiha nampak berkumpul. Wajah beberapa dari mereka terlihat tegang manakala terjadi perseteruan antara ayah dan anak.

Fugaku tidak setuju akan adanya Naruto dalam keluarga anaknya. Ia mengkhwatirkan perasaan menantunya. Bagaimana pun Naruko hanyalah masalalu dari Sasuke. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah mengikat janji setia, jadi tidak sepantasnya Sasuke merawat Naruto hanya demi menghapus rasa bersalahnya akan masalalu. Lagipula Naruko lah yang tiba-tiba menghilang, bukan Sasuke yang meninggalkan Naruko.

Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia tetap akan memasukkan Naruto dalam keluarganya. Dengan atau tanpa ijin dari Fugaku. Lagipula hanya ayahnya yang tidak setuju.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah sengit ayahnya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Hallo!"

Sesampainya di Kantor Sasuke, Suigetsu segera menggandeng Naruto berjalan masuk. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Ia menoleh ke samping, nampak seseorang berambut hitam panjang. Seperti...

"Orochimaru!" gumamnya.

Ia pun menitipkan Naruto kepada Kurenai. Ia segera mengejar orang yang berperawakan seperti Orochimaru. Namun sayang, ketika berada belokan, Suigetsu kehilangan jejak orang tersebut. Ia berdecak kesal dan segera kembali ke tempat Reseptionits.

Sesampainya disana, ia tidak melihat bocah kesayangan bosnya.

"Dimana Naruto?"

"Seorang laki-laki membawanya, dia bilang atas perintah tuan Sasuke."

Gawat! Mungkinkah Naruto diculik? Ia mulai bingung dan berlari ke mobil. Tangan kanannya merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo!"

"Sas, apa kau mengirim seseorang untuk menjemput Naruto?" tanyanya disela kepanikan.

"Tidak!" suara dari seberang terdengar datar, "Memangnya siapa lagi yang kupercaya selain kau!" Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "MEMANGNYA NARUTO KEMANA?" teriaknya mulai resah.

"Aku meninggalkannya sebentar dan saat aku kembali, Kurenai bilang, kau menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemputnya."

"Kenapa kau seceroboh itu, heh!" ia berusaha tidak panik. "Aku akan ke Kantor dan kita cari bersama dan jangan lupa sebar anak buahmu untuk mencarinya."

Sambungan pun terputus.

Naruto duduk dengan tenang di kursi di samping jendela. Kata paman yang menjemputnya, ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di kamar yang kini ia huni. Awalnya ia sedikit tidak percaya, karena ia belum pernah melihat rumah tersebut sebelumnya. Namun kata laki-laki yang membawanya, rumah itu adalah rumah baru yang akan di tempati oleh Sasuke bersama keluarganya yang baru, dalam artian untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Dan akhirnya, ia pun percaya.

Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari siapa orang yang ada di depannya.

"Hallo, Naru-chan~"

Naruto segera bangkit dari kursi. Rasa ketakutannya kembali muncul ketika iris Shapire-nya menangkap sosok yang ia benci selama ini.

Naruto ingin kabur,namun jalan keluar satu-satunya adalah pintu dibelakang orang tersebut.

"Pa-paman!"

Naruto berlari ke arah pintu hendak menyerobot keluar. Tapi Orochimaru segera menangkap tangan mungil itu dan menggempaskan tubuh kecil keponakannya ke arah tempat tidur.

Naruto merintih ketika tubuhnya menghantam lantai. Ditambah rasa pusing akibat kepalanya terbentur pingir ranjang.

Orochimaru berjalan ke arah Naruto. Ia segera menarik tangan Naruto. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto. Seperti biasanya, ia pun melemparnya ke atas tempat tidur di sampingnya. Ia sudah amat tidak sabar untuk segera 'menikmati' tubuh menggiurkan milik keponakannya.

Naruto yang baru saja meredam rasa sakit di kepalanya -akibat benturan tadi- segera membuka mata. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat pamannya berada di atasnya. Wajah yang dipenuhi nafsu. Ia semakin ketakutan.

"Ja-jangan, paman!"

Orochimaru tidak menggubris seruan memohon dari Naruto. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat leher tan yang begitu mulus itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia menyerang leher Naruto. Mencium, menjilat, menghisap hingga meninggalkan warna kemerahan.

"Hentikan, paman!" Naruto meronta sebisanya. Namun ia tetap saja tidak bisa mendorong tubuh pamannya yang begitu besar. Bagaimana pun ia hanyalah bocah 10 tahunan.

Merasa semakin terjepit, Naruto mulai terisak. Ia sungguh tidak mau lagi merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Apalagi tubuh bawahnya.

"Hen-tikan paman hiks... ayah... tolong Naru!" ujarnya lirih.

Orochimaru menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika ia mendengar Naruto menyebut kata ayah. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap sinis wajah yang sudah memerah itu.

"Ayah, heh!" ujarnya meremehkan, "Siapa yang kau panggil ayah, anak haram? Uchiha itu?"

"AKU BUKAN ANAK HARAM! AYAH BILANG AKU ANAKNYA!" teriak Naruto spontan.

"Anak bodoh! Kau hanyalah anak haram yang membawa sial bagi keluargamu," ucap Orochimaru mencoba mempengaruhi mental bocah pirang tersebut, "Kau anak haram, makanya Uzumaki membuangmu," bisiknya tepat di telinga Naruto, "Kau pembawa sial yang membuat ibu dan nenekmu meninggal. Bahkan kau juga telah membuat kakekmu kecelakaan karena memeliharamu."

"Berhen-ti bicara paman."

Orochimaru berhenti berbicara. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke kemeja Naruto. Ia melepas paksa kemeja yang terlihat mahal itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan baju yang sobek itu.

Naruto meronta tidak ingin tubuhnya sakit lagi.

Plak...

Orochimaru menampar pipi kanan Naruto. Ia tidak suka pembangkangan. Ia tidak suka dengan penolakan.

"Berhenti meronta, Naru sayang!" ucapnya lembut namun dengan seringaian menakutkan.

Ia kembali mengarahkan tangannya ke tubuh sang keponakan. Berusaha melepas celana pendek yang dikenakan Naruto.

Naruto kembali meronta dan mendapatkan tamparan lagi di pipi kirinya. Kini ia yakin jika kedua pipinya pastilah bengkak, mengingat betapa kerasnya tamparan yang ia terima.

Setelah tubuh Naruto polos, Orochimaru membuat bekas kemerahan di hampir seluruh tubuh Naruto. Setelah

itu Orochimaru bangkit dan membuka resleting celananya. Ia menurunkan sedikit celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanan yang sudah menegang seluruhnya. Ia memposisikan kejantanannya di 'lubang' Naruto. Kedua tangannya membuka paha Naruto dengan lebar. Sedikit mengangkat pantat Naruto dan menekan lutut bocah itu ke depan samping tubuh Naruto agar mempermudahnya memasuki Naruto.

Ia tertawa saat kejantanannya memasuki 'lubang' Naruto seutuhnya. Ia menarik kejantanannya dan menghentakannya berulang kali. Ia semakin bernafsu ketika melihat wajah kesakitan Naruto.

"Hahaha... ini pembalasan untukmu Uchiha."

"Argh... hen-tikan pa-man!" teriak Naruto tertahan. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan ia terisak menahan sakit. "A-ayah tolong Naru!"

"Berteriaklah, Naru!" Orochimaru semakin kasar dan cepat menghujamkan kejantanannya di 'lubang' sempit milik Naruto. Darah Naruto dan cairan milik Orochimaru bercampur menjadi satu dan keluar saat 'lubang' Naruto tidak mampu menampung cairan milik pamannya.

Naruto tidak mampu melawan lagi ketika tubuhnya sudah amat lelah. Teriakannya serasa berhenti di tenggorokan. Matanya sayu dan seluruh tubuhnya remuk. Bahkan ia tidak lagi meronta ketika Orochimaru membalikkan tubuhnya. Jari-jarinya meremas seprei ketika Orochimaru kembali menghujam 'lubang'nya dan meremas kejantanannya dengan erat. Ia dapat merasakan pamannya berteriak senang dan mengeluarkan cairannya di tubuhnya berulang kali. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya seiring 'permaianan' Orochimaru yang tidak kunjung selesai.

Sudah hampir empat jam Sasuke beserta kakaknya dan Suigetsu mencari Naruto. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan Naruto meski ia telah mencari di kediaman Tsunade.

Mereka bertiga menghentikan pembicaraan ketika terdengar pintu ruangan diketuk.

"Masuk!" seru Sasuke.

Dua orang karyawannya muncul dari balik pintu dengan menggotong sebuah kardus berukuran 1x1 meter tersebut. Mereka berdua pamit undur diri setelah meletakkan paket kiriman untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati kardus itu dan berheti di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan kardus yang penuh lubang sebesar jari jempol itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera membuka kardus itu, setelah sebelumnya ia membaca kertas memo yang bertuliskan,

'Hadiah untuk Uchiha Sasuke,

dari

Orochimaru'.

Bola mata Sasuke melebar ketika melihat isi kardus yang baru saja ia buka. Ia sungguh terkejut ketika memandang ke dalam kardus. Kini ekspresi wajahnya bercampur aduk. Antara marah, sedih dan juga aura penuh ingin membunuh siapapun orang yang telah mengirimkan bingkisan paket yang amat besar itu kepada dirinya.

"Ada apa, Sas?" tanya Suigetsu ketika menyadari perubahan sikap dari sahabatnya.

Namun Sasuke tidak menggubris Suigetsu sedikitpun.

"Apa isinya, Sas?"

Kali ini Itachi yang angkat bicara.

Perlahan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Itachi dan Suigetsu terkejut ketika melihat kemarahan di wajah Sasuke.

"SUIGETSU... PANGGIL AMBULANCE SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Sasuke "DAN KAU ANIKI, TARIK TIRAI ITU DAN BAWA KE SINI," teriaknya sambil menunjuk ke jendela. "CEPAT LAKUKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" teriaknya frustasi ketika dua orang itu hanya diam memandang dirinya.

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Suigetsu segera mengambil ponselnya. Ia menekan beberapa angka di ponselnya dan menghubungi rumah sakit.

Begitu pula dengan Itachi, ia segera berlari menuju jendela. Ditariknya tirai tersebut hingga sobek lalu ia kembali berlari ke arah Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera mengambil tirai yang disodorkan oleh kakaknya.

Itachi membungkuk untuk melihat apa yang berada di dalam kardus tersebut. Ia dapat melihat seorang bocah berambut pirang tengah pingsan. Pirang?

"Astaga, Naruto!" ujarnya terkejut ketika melihat kondisi keponakannya. Tubuh tan tanpa sehelai benang pun itu terlentang di dalam kardus. Itachi mengamati wajah yang tadi pagi nampak segar, kini begitu pucat dengan luka lembab di kedua pipinya. Hampir di seluruh tubuhnya terdapat bercak merah karya Orochimaru. Kejantanan yang masih kecil itu sedikit memar. Dan di sekitar selakangannya terdapat banyak darah. Benar saja Sasuke nampak marah ketika melihat isi kardus yang ternyata isinya adalah putranya yang habis diperkosa.

Dengan terburu-buru, Sasuke membalut tubuh putranya itu dengan kain tirai. Dengan bantuan dari Itachi dan Suigetsu, Sasuke akhirnya dapat mengeluarkan tubuh Naruto dari dalam kardus. Sasuke mendekap tubuh mungil yang tak sadarkan diri itu dalam pelukannya.

"Orochimaru keparat! Kau akan membusuk di penjara!" ujar Sasuke dengan geram.

Seluruh perhatian para karyawan Sharingan Corp. teralihkan oleh ketiga orang yang sedang berlari menuju lobi. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka dapat melihat wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya datar, kini nampak panik dengan menggendong seorang anak kecil. Di belakangnya, nampak Itachi Uchiha penuh aura ingin membunuh. Sedangkan Suigetsu tidak kalah tegangnya dengan Uchiha bersaudara.

Sasuke berhenti dan berdiri di luar perusahaan yang diikuti oleh Itachi serta Suigetsu. Ia celingukan mencoba mencari mobil ambulance yang belum nampak.

"Mana ambulance-nya," ucapnya geram ketika pandangannya tidak menangkap objek yang dicari.

"Mungkin masih di jalan, Sas!" sahut Suigetsu.

"Shit! Kita tidak bisa menunggu."

"Mobilku!" seru Itachi sambil berlari ke arah mobilnya yang berada di parkiran. Dan disusul oleh Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

Suigetsu membuka pintu belakang mobil untuk Sasuke agar sahabatnya bisa masuk. Sedangkan ia sendiri segera membuka pintu depan setelah menutup pintu belakang. Ia duduk di jok depan bersama Itachi.

Setelah memastikan semua aman, Itachi segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Sesekali ia memperhatikan wajah adiknya yang semakin panik.

Sasuke menepuk pipi Naruto dengan pelan, berharap ia mau bereaksi dan merespon. Namun sepertinya pemilik tubuh berkulit tan itu terlalu lelah untuk membuka mata ataupun bereaksi.

"Sadarlah, Nar!" ucapnya hampir berbisik, "Ini ayah! Bangunlah! Kau jangan membuat ayah panik!"

Sasuke terus menepuk pipi yang lebam itu agar pemiliknya mau bangun, "Putra ayah kuat!" ia mulai bergetar, "Cepatlah sadar!"

Sasuke semakin panik ketika putranya tidak merespon sedikitpun.

"LEBIH CEPAT ANIKI,NARUTO TIDAK DAPAT MERESPON!" teriaknya frustasi.

Mendengar teriakan panik adiknya, Itachi segera menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya di halaman rumah sakit. Ia tidak perduli meski tempat itu bukanlah tempat parkir. Ia segera keluar dari mobil setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya. Begitu juga dengan Suigetsu yang langsung membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke setelah ia keluar.

Sasuke segera berlari ke dalam Rumah Sakit, begitu ia keluar dari dalam mobil. Di dalam Rumah Sakit, dua orang perawat langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya dalam menidurkan tubuh Naruto -yang masih terbalut kain tirai -ke atas ranjang dorong. Ia ikut mendorong ranjang pasien itu menuju ruang UGD dan mengacuhkan dua orang yang datang bersamanya.

Itachi dapat melihat wajah adiknya yang nampak frustasi. Ia mengelus pundak Sasuke dan menyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun ia sadari hal itu tidak akan membuat kegusaran di hati Uchiha bungsu berkurang sedikitpun.

"Pulanglah, Aniki!" ujar Sasuke lemah.

Itachi tidak pernah menyangka adiknya akan terlihat sekacau ini, "Katakan pada Sakura bahwa aku tidak bisa pulang."

Itachi menggangguk dan segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Segera hubungi kami bila ia sudah baikan."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, setelah itu Itachi berjalan meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Itachi, Suigetsu datang menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku kursi di depan UGD. Suigetsu menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Dia menantang!" ujarnya ambigu.

Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap Suigetsu. Ia meraih ponsel Suigetsu dan melihat isinya. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika melihat Video yang telah dikirim oleh Orochimaru. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah kesakitan putranya. Mendengar teriakan kesakitan putranya lewat headset yang terpasang di telinganya. Ia kembali menggeram marah. Orochimaru benar-benar mencari masalah dengan seorang Uchiha.

"Dia bilang dalam waktu sejam lagi, video itu akan menyebar di internet," jelasnya kepada sang bos sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Suruh karin bersiap," ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan ponsel tersebut kepada Suigetsu, "Suruh bocah itu untuk menghapus video dari dalam. Dan cari beberapa orang yang selevel dengan karin agar bisa membantu melacak dimana saja video itu menyebar!"

Oh, beginikah seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat marah? Mengeluarkan kalimat yang begitu panjang.

Suigetsu mengangguk, "Aku pergi dulu."

Suigetsu segera beranjak dan meninggalkan Sasuke di Rumah Sakit.

Itachi berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Disana nampak Sakura yang cemas menanti kabar dari kakak iparnya. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya juga nampak cemas.

"Sasuke tidak pulang malam ini?" ucapnya sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi di samping Sakura.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura semakin cemas.

Itachi menggeleng pelan, "Dia menemani Naruto di Rumah Sakit."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan cucuku?" Nyonya Uchiha yang memang dari awal mau menerima kehadiran Naruto, semakin cemas.

"Orochimaru menculiknya dan melakukan 'itu' lagi. Naruto tidak sadarkan diri."

"Astaga!"

Sakura dan Mikoto mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak percaya bocah itu akan mengalami pelecehan seksual kembali.

"Kita harus melihatnya, ayah." ucap Mikoto sembari menatap Fugaku yang tetap bertampang datar.

"Besok saja, bu!" seru Itachi, "Ini sudah malam."

Itachi beranjak dari kursinya, "Aku ingin istirahat dulu."

Itachi berjalan menjauhi ketiga orang yang sedari tadi menunggu adiknya.

Sakura menggeleng melihat ibu suaminya menangis dalam pelukan ayah mertuanya. Ini akan semakin berat, pikirnya. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan ketika bocah blonde itu hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga bahagianya.

Sasuke membuka mata perlahan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari tepi ranjang. Entah sudah berapa jam ia tertidur saat menunggu putranya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Menurut penuturan Shizune, putranya kehilangan banyak darah. Lalu ada benturan kecil di kepala bagian belakang. Rektumnya mengalami luka yang lebih serius dari pada luka seminggu yang lalu.

Ia menggeram ketika ingat video penyiksaan putranya. Diraihnya ponsel dari saku celananya. Lalu menekan beberapa angka.

"Suigetsu!" ucapnya ketika orang yang dihubungi menjawab telvonnya.

"Suruh polisi itu untuk cepat menangani kasus ini."

"Jika Kakashi terus menunda kasus ini, katakan pada dia bahwa kita yang akan menghabisi ular keparat itu."

"Aku menunggu kabar darimu," ujarnya mengakhiri komunikasi.

Ia menatap wajah yang sedang tertidur itu. Andai saja ia lebih memperhatikan keamanan putranya, mungkin saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat Naruto bereaksi dan mengerang. Sasuke segera beranjak dari duduknya dan lebih mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Sadarlah, Nar!" ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan pipi Naruto.

"Nggh..." perlahan Naruto membuka mata. Shapire miliknya dipenuhi rasa ketakukan ketika melihat mata onik di depannya, "Tidak! Jangan, paman! Sakit!" teriaknya menolak sentuhan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari reaksi anaknya kembali panik.

"Hiks... berhenti paman! Sa-kit hiks... Aku tidak mau lagi, tubuhku remuk," ocehnya dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Ini ayah, Naru!"

"Hentikan paman! Naru mohon! Ayah... tolong Naru, hiks... sakit!"

"Tenanglah, Naru!"

"Ayah... tolong Naru!" ucapnya hampir berbisik dan tidak sadarkan diri kembali.

Sasuke kembali menidurkan Naruto. Setelah itu Ia berjalan keluar dengan tergesa untuk memanggil dokter.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Ia dapat melihat wajah tan itu perlahan membaik. Hanya infuse yang membantunya dalam memberikan obat-obatan. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suaminya yang nampak kacau. Perlahan ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari seseorang tengah mendekati dirinya pun menoleh. Ia menemukan istrinya tengah tersenyum. Di tangan kanannya nampak sebuah kotak makanan.

"Aku membawakanmu sarapan, Sasuke-kun!"

"Terima kasih, Sakura!"

"Makanlah dulu!"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, mereka dikejutkan oleh teriakan Naruto kembali. Sakura langsung berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Hiks... sakit, ayah!"

Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto dan menggendongnya.

"Mana yang sakit, Naru!" bisiknya tepat di telinga Naruto, berharap putranya benar-benar sadar.

"Sakit sekali, ayah!"

"Tenanglah, Naru! Ayah di sini!" ucapnya perlahan bergetar, "Naru istirahat lagi saja."

Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto.

"Hiks... sakit, ayah!"

"Ada ayah, Naru!"

Tanpa Sasuke sadari di belakangnya nampak istrinya menyaksikan betapa sayangnya Sasuke kepada bocah pirang itu. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka, perhatiaan Sasuke begitu besarnya kepada Naruto melebihi kasih sayang kepada Sai.

Keluarga Uchiha menjenguk Naruto menjelang sore. Hal itu dikarenakan Itachi menggantikan Sasuke yang tidak dapat ke Kantor. Dengan bujukan dari Mikoto akhirnya Fugaku mau ikut ke Rumah Sakit.

Mikoto nampak senang melihat wajah lugu cucunya. Betapa menggemaskan wajah bocah blonde yang sedang disuapi oleh Sasuke. Kata Sasuke, Naruto baru saja sadar setengah jam yang lalu.

Ia dapat melihat duplikat dari Naruko. Rambut pirangnya, kulit tannya, mata birunya... semua yang ada pada bocah bernama Naruto benar-benar seperti Naruko.

"Ayah, siapa orang itu?" tunjuknya ke arah beberapa orang yang ada di pintu.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan kakaknya beserta kedua orang tuanya, "Ayah!"

Mikoto segera menghambur ke arah Naruto. Dikecupnya kening cucunya berulang kali lalu memeluknya. Naruto hanya diam, tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Dia nenek, Naru!"

"Nenek!" ujarnya lalu membalas pelukan Mikoto.

Fugaku hanya mematung melihat tingkah istrinya.

Pandangan Naruto kembali kosong manakala ayahnya sedang tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia menunduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Tidak sedikitpun senyum yang mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Ia seperti tidak berjiwa.

Sakura memandang bocah itu dengan iba. Tumbuh tanpa orang tua dan kini harus menjalani hidupnya dengan beban mental yang amat berat. Sakura mencoba mengelus kepala bocah yang sedang meringkuk di atas kasur itu. Namun lagi-lagi ia ragu.

Sakura duduk di kursi yang biasanya di tempati oleh Sasuke. Ia mengangkat piring tempat makan Naruto dan mencoba untuk membujuknya agar mau makan.

"Na-naruto!" serunya setelah begitu sulit menyebut nama anak dari suaminya, "Makan dulu, ya!" ia menyodorkan sesuap nasi.

"Ayah mana?" ujar Naruto tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei di bawahnya.

"A-ayah masih di rumah!"

Sakura menurunkan tangannya yang memegang sendok, "Ayah bisa sedih, kalau Naru tidak mau makan!"

"Apa ayah sayang, Naru?"

"Ten-tentu saja!"

"Apa ibu sayang, Naru?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh anak tirinya.

"Ibu tidak sayang, Naru!" Naruto meremas lebih erat sprei putih di dibawahnya, "Apa karena Naru anak pembawa sial? Ah, bukan! Mungkin karena Naru anak haram!"

Perlahan Sakura merasakan sesak di hatinya. Begitu menderita kah hati bocah di depannya? Begitu despresi kah bocah blonde itu? Hingga ia dapat mengatakan kalimat yang bahkan belumlah bisa dipahami oleh anak seusianya.

"Naru anak pembawa sial!"

"Naru bicara apa! Naru anak baik."

Sadar atau tidak mata emerald itu meneteskan air mata. Haruskah ia membenci anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Haruskah ia membenci ibu dari bocah blonde di depannya, karena telah melahirkan anak tersebut ke dunia? Ataukah dia harus membenci Tuhan yang telah mempertemukan ayah dan anak? Ah, entahlah!

"Apakah ibu membenciku karena aku anak haram?" Naruto tidak berhenti menggumam. Ia mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu layaknya sedang membaca mantra.

Sakura meletakkan piring di meja di samping ranjang Naruto. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Diraihnya tubuh mungil yang semakin kurus itu. Lalu ia memeluknya seolah ia mulai menerima keberadaan Naruto. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Naruto dan berbisik, "Ibu tidak membenci Naru! Lagipula Naru dapat kalimat itu dari mana?"

"Dari..." ia menggantung kalimatnya, "Hitam, panjang, iris ular" ia terdiam sejenak, "Ah, tidak! Lepas, paman! Sakit!" teriaknya sambil meronta dari pelukan Sakura.

"Per-gi paman, sakit! Aku bukan anak haram, hentikan!" teriknya membuat Sakura panik.

Ia semakin terisak ketika menyadari Naruto belumlah sembuh sepenuhnya dari trauma.

"Tenang, Naru! Ibu ada disini." ujarnya menirukan Sasuke Saat menenangkan Naruto.

"Arrggh... HENTIKAN PAMAN! NARU MOHON!"

Naruto terus saja meronta. Ia histeris kembali dalam imajinasinya. Sedangkan Sakura mencoba menenangkan sosok di pelukannya meski ia tidak kuasa melihat Naruto yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Naruto Namikaze, secara fisik ia telah sembuh. Namun untuk menyembuhkan mentalnya yang telah terluka, ayahnya, Sasuke Uchiha terpaksa menerima saran dari dokter untuk membawa Naruto ke pusat rehabilitasi. Menurut dokter yang menanganinya, kesembuhan Naruto tergantung dari Naruto sendiri. Seberapa ia mau melawan ketakutan dan rasa traumanya. Entah seminggu, sebulan bahkan setahun.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, ia berusaha mencarikan Psikiater terbaik untuk putranya. Ia berjanji akan menjaga putra sulungnya dan memastikan keamanan untuk Naruto. Ia terpaksa cuti dari kantor hanya untuk menemani putranya di pusat rehabilitasi.

.

.

Sakura Haruno, akhirnya ia mau menerima Naruto dan berusaha agar tidak membandingkan kasih sayangnya untuk Naruto atau pun Sai.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha, ia terpaksa menggantikan posisi adiknya dalam mengurus bisnis keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

Fugaku Uchiha, akhirnya luluh juga melihat kondisi bathin dari cucunya yang tidak pernah ia ketahui keberadaannya dulu. Akibat dorongan dari istrinya, Mikoto, akhirnya ia mau menerima Naruto sebagai cucunya.

.

.

Suigetsu Hozuki, disibukkan oleh video OroNaru yang menyebar di internet. Dengan bantuan anak jenius macam karin yang pandai dalam meng-hack data, akhirnya satu persatu video itu bisa dimusnakan seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

.

Orochimaru, ia bahkan tetap tersenyum saat mendengar vonis dari hakim. Ia menyeringai menatap Uchiha Sasuke saat di pengadilan. Seolah mengejek dan akan datang lagi untuk menculik putra kesayangan Uchiha Sasuke, saat keluar dari penjara nanti. Hah~ hidup memang tidak adil. Begitu pula dengan masa hukuman Orochimaru yang terkesan ringan, hanya 6 tahun kurungan di penjara. Kenapa? Hanya Tuhan, hakim dan author yang tahu.

.

.

Dan author, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Senpai dan reader semua yang telah merespon dengan baik fanfic ini. Terima kasih atas review-nya, saran serta kritiknya. Tanpa kalian, mungkin saya tidak akan menulis Chapter ini.

Terima kasih kepada :

**sasunaru's lover****, ****Dongdonghae****, ****Tsukihime Akari****, ****laila. ****, ****Vipris****, ca kun, Anami Hime, KYUMINRA, MJ, Vanzy, GerhardGeMi, ****Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel****, ****MoodMaker**

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Balasan Review:

**Ca kun : **

Iya, terima kasih buat sarannya

Semoga chapter ini tidak seperti sinetron, hehehe

**Anami Hime:**

Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih buat reviewnya

**Sasunaru's Lover:**

Hehehe… masa' sich Sasuke tega sama anaknya. Ndak kebayang nanti mentalnya Naruto.

**KYUMINRA:**

Sebenarnya end. Cuma karena kelupaan ngasih tulisan end, dan ternyata responnya banyak, jadi ditambah 1 chapter lagi.

**MJ:**

Trauma sich iya.

Orochimaru tentu saja di penjara. Kalau tidak kan enak dong, hehe

Hint SaiNaru… mungkin di lain judul saja.

**Vancy:**

Hai juga!

Wah, makasih ya.. mau nunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Ini sudah di publish.

**Dongdong hae: **

Ini sudah di lanjut.

Kan hasil DNA sudah menunjukkan kalau Naruto anak kandungnya Sasuke. Maaf ya…

Hint SasuNaru… ndak bisa bayangin , ayah sama anak. Masih kecil pula, hehehe

**Tsukime Akari:**

Sebenarnya oneshot, tapi karena banyak yang mau menunggu kelanjutannya jadi dibuatkan 1 chapter lagi.

Ah, iya.. maaf saya kelupaan soal ngasih end/tbc, hehe

**Laila.r mubarok:**

Squel… mungkin nanti saja kalau fic yang satunya sudah selesai.

Tapi ini ada 1 chapter lagi, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**Vipris:**

Ini lanjutannya, 1 chapter terakhir.

**GerhardGemi:**

Ini di lanjut!

Ending? Baca saja chapter terakhir ini, hehehe

Sesuai permintaan Gehard dech,

Sakura dibuat baik sama Naruto, tapi secara perlahan.

Itachi baik kik sama Naru, kan keponakannya.

Incest… mungkin di lain judul saja. Kalau fic Truth, That I Love You sudah selesai.

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel****:**

Ini ada lanjutannya, bearti tbc, hehe

Kan Naru masih kecil, hehe

Pasti ndak ada dong Romance SasuNaru.

**MoodMaker****:**

Ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih buat reviewnya.


End file.
